


Three of These Kids Belong Together

by Annakovsky, tearupthesky



Category: Fringe
Genre: Anal Sex, Comment Fic, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annakovsky/pseuds/Annakovsky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearupthesky/pseuds/tearupthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the alternate universe, Olivia and Lincoln and Charlie run into some sex pollen and then do dirty dirty things to each other. Commentfic. The rape/non-con warning is really a dubcon warning due to sex pollening, but to be safe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three of These Kids Belong Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written off-the-cuff in emails back and forth between the two of us, just for funsies (asterisks separate the original emails here), and we've cleaned it up a little but not much. So there's some maybe this and maybe that, and some asides, and some casual TV show quoting, and it was never intended for public consumption so it's really, really dirty. Also there's some homophobic and misogynistic language, sorry about that. Also this is porn so is not at all intended to be realistic sex, so please don't worry about, e.g., birth control or about how if you have vaginal sex right after anal you are setting yourself up for some infections (you know what's sexy? TALKING ABOUT INFECTIONS.) And because its origins were so caszh and for-british-eyes-only, it just ends when we got bored or tired or porned out or who knows, and trying to think of some ending line/paragraph six months later sounded exhausting, so we just left it that way. It's PWP anyway, would a good ending line really make it more satisfying, no, it would not. Onto the porn!

I wonder how the sex pollen happens, like, they should probably be on the road somewhere, like, maybe there is some Fringe event in upstate New York, like someone got killed by something that might be a vampire or something, and so Charlie and Lincoln and Olivia all have to pile into some big SUV and probably they're even planning on spending the night up there or whatever, because it's going to take a couple days. AND THEN HMM, would it be better to have them get sex pollened out in the woods somewhere, or in Olivia's hotel room? YR THOUGHTS.

**

Maybe it is some kind of evil sex vampire who feeds off sexual energy and they get trapped in its lair! Or they just get sex pollen on them while they are investigating but they don't realize it until they get back to the hotel room! And they're all like taking their clothes off really fast because they realize it has the stuff on it, but it's already too late and then they're half naked and all sex pollened up! MAYBE IT'S A REALLY SLOW BUILD PROCESS, TOO, so at first they just think they can fight it off but they don't realize how powerful it's going to getttttt.

**

YES, they can totally see whatever gross slime or whatever on them, so they are just going to get these clothes off and send a sample to the lab and hope it doesn't eat through them, and probably Lincoln is feeling a little turned on, but whatever, it's just being half-naked with Liv (and Charlie) but then it's just getting more and more intense and probably Liv is, like, touching her hair a lot, and Lincoln glances over at Charlie and he's got a boner, and maybe Lincoln's the first one to say it because he doesn't care, he's like, "Uh, guys, are you feeling kind of..." and Liv's like, "sexy?" And they all look at each other with their eyes kind of wide, because the sex vampire had totally done weird sex things to people, and that would make sense as a side effect, and they're like UH OH. And Charlie's probably like, "It's fine, it's fine, just don't breathe any more in," and they're trying to bag up all their outside clothes, just in their underpanties with each other, but they have totally already breathed way too much of it in, and they're getting more and more uncomfortable, and probably Lincoln accidentally brushes Charlie's arm and it's like this electric shock and both of them stare at each other and desperately want to touch each other more and their boners aren't going away, and what was that??

**

Probably it hits Liv the fastest because she's the smallest so it gets into her bloodstream faster, when the boys get over their gay panic they look over at her and she just looks crazy, all flushed with her pupils blown, biting her lip and squirming her hips, probably touching her breasts through her bra, and Lincoln swallows and tries to stay calm and he's like, "Uh, Liv?" and she shakes her head, she doesn't care, she says, "I, I need one of you, I just," all breathless and looking back and forth between them, looking down at Charlie's cock and literally licking her lips, and Lincoln probably kind of laughs crazily, holding onto this thread that maybe she's just fucking with them, he's like, "Come on, it's not that bad," because it's not for him yet, and Liv says, "Lincoln, it HURTS."

**

Lincoln's like, "Hurts," all blankly, but probably just over the last 30 seconds as they've been talking it's been getting more and more intense, and ugh maybe Liv just grabs him and kisses him, all desperate and intense, he kissed her one time, she knows he wants it! She's probably pressing her body up against his too, rubbing against his erection, and Lincoln's so shocked and also into it, he'd be into it on the best of days but with this kind of intense sexual buildup from whatever that shit was, it's crazy, it's even more electric touching her than it was touching Charlie, but probably he manages to kind of pull back a little, at least his mouth, and he's like, "Liv, seriously, c'mon, it's okay, we don't have to --" but then maybe the full jolt of it hits his blood too and he's like, "Ohhhhhhhh," his dick suddenly harder than it's ever been, aching like crazy, if he doesn't get inside something right now he's going to die, he can feel it, and he looks at Charlie all panicky and Charlie's pupils are blown and he can see he feels it too and maybe Charlie mutters, "Fuck."

**

Lincoln's hands are sliding all over her skin, down her back and along her sides, and he's kissing her like crazy but still murmuring, "Liv, we don't have to, we can think of something, we'll lock ourselves up in separate rooms," and Liv says, "No, don't go!" and digs her nails into Lincoln's back, reaching down with her other hand to grab his cock through his underwear, and Charlie finally snaps and growls, "Let him go if he wants," and he shoves Lincoln aside and grabs Liv, kissing her all hot and bitey and shoving her down on the hotel bed, and she moans and spreads her legs around him and Charlie grinds his cock against her, breathing all loud and rough, and Lincoln's like, "Fuck you, asshole," and gets on the bed with them and tries to wrestle Charlie back off her but they probably end up just rubbing their dicks together while Olivia starts fingering herself.

**

Charlie doesn't even know what's happening, he can't seem to stop touching Lincoln, rutting their dicks up against each other, and he's getting overcome by the urge to just shove into Lincoln's asshole, Lincoln spread out underneath him, he can't stand it, he needs to be inside, but when he looks to the side Liv's got her underwear and bra all the way off by now, her fingers buried inside herself, and his head is swimming, he needs her too. Probably Liv starts moaning a little bit, it's not the same touching herself, she has to be touching someone else, this is intolerable, and she mutters, "Charlie, please," when she sees him looking, and it's the hottest thing he's ever heard, he almost leaps towards her, pulling his boxers down, and Liv probably pushes him on his back, just climbing right on top of him and shoving him inside her before either of them has time to think about it, and it's the best thing he's ever felt in his life, she's soaking wet and he needed it so bad, both of them groaning, frantic. But now Lincoln's the one moaning painfully, looking over at them with big blown eyes, grabbing at his cock all desperately, but that's not going to cut it, oh no, I feel like maybe DP would be the first thing they diiiiiid, LOOK OUT, OLIVIA.

**

OH GOD LINCOLN, HE WILL FEEL SO BAD FOR FUCKING HER UP THE ASS! WITHOUT ANY LUBE OR ANYTHING! But she's probably a little slick there just from how soaked she is, and Lincoln presses against her back, his mouth open and hot against her shoulder, and he reaches up to feel her boobs and he almost wants to cry, he feels like he's dying, he can't wait until Charlie's done, and he says, "Liv," almost a sob, sounding like an overwhelmed little boy, he doesn't know what to do, she has to help him! Olivia looks at him over her shoulder with her eyes all glazed and hot and says, "Fuck me, Lincoln, I want you to fuck me too," and he makes a hot desperate sound against her back but he's still trying to fight it, shaking and sweating, and he whimpers, "Liv, it'll hurt," and Olivia shakes her head and fucks Charlie harder and says, "I don't care, I don't care," and Charlie growls all wild and furious when Lincoln holds Olivia still long enough to get his dick inside her, just slick with spit and he's too far gone to even finger her or anything, he needs to be inside her now or it feels like his heart's going to explode.

**

HAHA PILING THE GUILT ON LINCOLN. Maybe he sort of shoved his hand around her cunt where Charlie's fucking it so he can get some lubrication from there to rub on his cock, but it's not exactly making tender love to her! God, he probably pushes in a liiiiiittle bit slow, not actually slow, but not just shoving in the way Charlie did, but Olivia still moans and he knows he's hurting her some but he can't stop, sweat's dripping in his eyes and he's so crazy, just getting his dick into her feels so amazing, she's so tight and he needed someone touching him so bad, it's just a little bit of relief, but then the feeling's growing again and he knows he needs to come, he has to move, and he can feel Charlie's dick inside her too, and everything's so overwhelming! Probably he's so scared he really hurt her, but as soon as he's all the way in she starts fucking Charlie again, all desperate and frantic, and Charlie groans and when Lincoln looks at him he looks so red and overwhelmed and freaked out and turned on, it's probably how all of them look right now, two cocks throbbing away inside Liv right now, oh God, what are they doing.

**  
Probably the whole time he's trying not to just shove in, Olivia's begging him to do it, it burns but it makes her feel so good, she needs it more than anything, probably she wishes she had a dick in her mouth too, the need she feels is just bottomless, and probably she's already coming but it barely even makes her feel better, it doesn't make her ache any less, maybe it just goes on for however long it goes on and doesn't wear off just from coming. Charlie's gripping her hips so hard she's going to have bruises, grunting and fucking up into her, muttering any filthy thought that comes into his head, how he's going to eat Lincoln's come out of her ass, and it doesn't even matter what he's saying, just his voice is going straight to Lincoln's cock, but also everything he's saying is insane, and Lincoln probably was going to try not to even fuck Liv, just to let her ride back on him while she was fucking Charlie, but he can't help it, his body is totally out of control, and he starts dragging out and fucking back in and Liv arches her back and almost screams. 

**

She's just squashed in between them, her body shaking but taking it all, and Lincoln's shoving in as Charlie pulls out, so they're pistoning in and out of her in sequence, and every once in awhile the rhythm gets a little off and Charlie and Lincoln shove in at the same time and probably Charlie mutters, "Oh goddammit, Linc," and stares right at him, and then they're making this intense eye contact as they fuck Olivia between them, their cocks rubbing against each other, and it's the gayest thing that's ever happened to either of them (SO FAR hahaha). Augh, maybe it's so tight back there and Lincoln's so crazed he totally comes way too fast, he can't even help himself, coming all hard and long and almost sobbing, the feeling's so intense, but probably it doesn't make him ache any less either, his cock doesn't even go soft, it just spurts out all this come and still stays painfully hard (BECAUSE THIS IS MAGIC) but he had probably mostly pulled out before he realized, and then Lincoln's grabbing Liv and pulling her off his cock and flipping her around because he really does want to eat Lincoln's come out of her ass, he can't help himself, he's lost all control, and he's jerking off frantically as he starts licking at her, but probably Liv starts moaning again, it's not enough, and Charlie's like, "Goddammit, Linc, get in her," and maybe rolls her on her side so Lincoln can scoot up to her and shove in.

**

Charlie's tongue inside her is so intense and he's making crazy hungry animal sounds, spreading her ass open wide with his big hands, probably accidentally licking the base of Lincoln's cock a couple times as he's shoving into her, making Lincoln choke and whimper, and it's not long before Charlie can't take not having his dick inside someone, but Olivia's asshole is already all red and sore and probably Charlie's cock is a little bigger than Lincoln's, thicker, and he knows it would hurt her and he's not that far gone, Linc's just going to have to take it, there's nothing else to do, and Charlie moves over behind him on the bed and spits in his hand to slick his cock up, and Lincoln's still fucking Olivia like crazy, barely aware of anything, but then Charlie's hands are on his ass and he just gasps, "Fuck, what?" unable to even put a thought together and Charlie just mutters, "Gonna fuck you," like it's a foregone conclusion.

**  
Lincoln's like, "Fuck, God, Charlie!" twisting around, so his cock shoves farther into Olivia, and she groans, but her eyes are all wide and shocked too, watching Charlie all intent, and Charlie's holding Lincoln still, hands tight and strong so Lincoln can't get away, and Lincoln squirms again, terrified and trying ineffectually to crawl out of reach, but then Charlie's cock is all blunt and thick at his asshole, and Charlie's muttering, "Hold still, sorry, got to," and just the feel of his cock wet and prodding at him turns Lincoln on that much more, he didn't know that his asshole would be as sensitive as it apparently is, that sensation going right to his cock, and the way the sex pollen is working, it's like everywhere skin is touching him is lit up anyway, so Charlie's hands are doing it for him and where Charlie's knees are nudging his legs apart, and everywhere he's pressed against Olivia, and then the stupid fat head of Charlie's cock is getting into him and it hurts and burns but somehow feels so amazing, and Lincoln's making these sounds he didn't even know he could make and his legs are spreading farther apart and he's shoving back onto Charlie's cock like a fag and everything is so far off the rails, Charlie's fucking him, fuck, God.

**

Charlie's bearing down on him all heavy and overwhelming, pressing him over so he's half on top of Olivia, trying to keep fucking her Charlie's not letting him move enough, and Lincoln's whimpering and feels like crying, and Olivia's kissing his neck and reaching down his back, all the way down until she can feel Charlie's cock going into him, and she makes a soft sympathetic noise, clenching around Lincoln at the same time, and when Charlie really starts to fuck him, it drives him into Olivia, pushing and pulling him, and Charlie's muttering down at him just like he did to Olivia, saying, "Fuck, tight fucking ass, you never had a dick in you before?" and Lincoln laughs all harsh and breathless and says, "No, fuck you," and Charlie says, "Fuck you," shoving into him deeper and Lincoln groans and Charlie grins all sharp and bites the back of his neck and growls, "Like that, huh, fuckin' pretty boy, fuckin' sweet little candy ass," and it's making Lincoln so hard, he can't stand it, and Olivia looks up at Charlie all bright-eyed from over Lincoln's shoulder and says, "He likes it, fuck him harder."

**

Charlie's probably fucked them so that Olivia's on her back with both of them on top of her, Lincoln squeezed in the middle where he can't get leverage, Charlie basically fucking both of them, and Charlie smirks at Olivia and is like, "Fuck yeah, he likes it, little fag's been dying for a cock in his ass," and Lincoln's so turned on, who knew Charlie would be so into dirty talking, but it's making him mad at the same time, and he shoves his ass back into Charlie and says, "You been thinking about my pretty ass all the time, Francis?" and probably Charlie has had the odd thought about how pretty Lincoln is, so he feels this rush of guilt over it and has to bite down on Lincoln's shoulder and fuck into him harder, and mutter, "Fuck you," and Lincoln laughs a little, even though he's so desperate and undone and Liv's on his cock and Charlie's splitting him open right now and he can't catch his breath.

**

Olivia feels so good crushed underneath them, Lincoln so hard inside her and Charlie fucking him into her, she runs her hands through Lincoln's sweaty hair and tries to focus her eyes on his face and she murmurs, "It feels good, doesn't it, you felt good inside me, I never let anyone fuck me there either," and Lincoln makes an overwhelmed, desperate face and buries his head in her neck, saying, "Jesus, Liv," and Charlie just keeps pounding him and hitting his prostate, fast and hard and steady and it feels like it's never going to stop, and Lincoln sobs against Olivia's shoulder when he comes again, feeling it starting from his ass and it's such a weird new deep feeling, he feels so out of control, clenching down on Charlie's cock so hard it hurts, everything hurts and feels amazing, and Charlie groans against Lincoln's sweaty back and comes inside him, shoving in so deep and hard he can feel it wrench his back and he doesn't give a fuck, and probably Olivia's come like five more times while all of this was happening, the sheets are soaked beneath them. 

**

I don't even know how they stop, maybe this time when they come, they actually all feel some relief afterwards, and Lincoln starts going soft inside Olivia and he's almost crying, he's probably like, "Oh, thank God," because probably they were starting to rub themselves raw with so much fucking and it's a relief to stop having to move, and he can feel Charlie's dick going soft inside him too, and Olivia's still stroking through his hair, shaking all over, and she probably reaches for Charlie too, running her hands over his shoulders, and they're all in this sweaty exhausted heap, gradually slowing down and then stopping, and the sex pollen is probably wearing off as fast as it came on, so Lincoln lifts his head and looks at Olivia and she's looking back at him with her eyes back to normal and they can finally all think straight, and are suddenly all really aware that they're naked and just did A LOT OF THINGS, and their dicks are STILL IN PLACES.

**

They're all so shell-shocked, coming back to themselves, and Lincoln goes to move off of Olivia but Charlie's still inside him and he hisses from the sting of it and Charlie mutters, "Shit, hold on," and tries to pull out carefully but Lincoln's ass is so red and sore, and Lincoln just clenches his jaw and tries not to react, then he pulls out of Olivia all carefully too and she squirms and makes a shocked face, feeling how soaked she is inside, dripping come everywhere, and probably Charlie has to get up and take a couple steps away, so overwhelmed, and Lincoln moves back on the bed and grabs the corner of the blanket and pushes it towards Olivia so she can cover herself, and nobody knows where to look and everybody feels like they just raped somebody, Olivia feels like she made them do it, maybe they could have fought it off if she hadn't insisted! 

**

Charlie's probably pulling on his boxers, even though he's so disgusting and covered in come he doesn't want to drip it all over everywhere, but it's at least better than being naked, and he can still see Lincoln's asshole all fucked open and red, and he can't believe they both fucked Olivia at the same time, what is wrong with them, he feels so guilty. Maybe Lincoln clears his throat and starts trying to find his underwear too and he's like, "Uh, so I guess we should get that stuff analyzed, I think it's dangerous," and probably Charlie kind of snorts at the understatement, and a lot of fucked up things have happened to them in Fringe division, but this really takes the cake. At least when he got the spiders, they knew they should just call an ambulance, it is... hard to know who to call about this. Oh God, what if they had to give a report on it. I FEEL LIKE THEY WOULD WANT TO WITHHOLD THAT INFORMATION BUT WHAT IF IT HAPPENED TO OTHER PEOPLE, LIKE CIVILIANS, AND THEN THEY HAD TO COME CLEAN. Or when they take the pollen to the lab and the lab's like, "Any side effects?" and they're like, NOPE, WHAT, NO, NOTHING HAPPENED.

**

THIS IS SO SAD, but they totally wouldn't talk and deal with their feelings, they would just go back to their separate rooms and want to die, and not talk the whole way home, not even fighting over the music in the car! It's totally eating at Lincoln more than anyone, though, he can't believe he fucked Olivia in the ass like that, he knows how much it hurt when Charlie did it to him, and yeah, he liked it, but that's beside the point. Ugh, maybe he goes to her house or just stops her in the locker room so then maybe Charlie can find them, and he's all seriously like, "Liv, I'm sorry," and she grins and shrugs and says, "What for?" all brightly because she's being really aggressively normal, and Lincoln puts his hand on her arm just really gently and says, "Liv," and just him touching her that little bit sends all these memories flooding back to her.

**

None of them can look at each other! Ugh it's even worse for her with him being all nice and apologetic like this, she's trying to repress those memories, why does he have to bring it up, it wasn't his fault! But him touching her just makes her remember how good it felt when he was fucking her, both in the ass and the cunt, and how it was the hottest thing that's ever happened to her and probably she's been secretly masturbating thinking about it a little bit, even though it's also so mortifying and traumatic. She probably stares down at his hand, and he stares too and then probably snatches it back, like, augh, did he retraumatize her with his rapist hands! And she's like, "No, Linc, look, it's fine, it was just -- it's just Fringe, it's not a big deal."

**

God, Lincoln and Charlie have been jerking off about it constantly too and feeling so sick, what's wrong with them, they did terrible things! Lincoln puts his hands in his pockets so he doesn't accidentally violate her again and he looks down at his boots and shrugs and says, "I know, it's Fringe, I just -- I didn't want it to happen like that," and Olivia smirks a little bit and says, "Oh, yeah, how did you want it to happen?" and Lincoln smiles really wryly and says, "You know, music. Candles. Lube, probably, would have been good," and Olivia laughs and wrinkles her nose and shakes her head and says, "Let's just try to get past it, okay?" and Lincoln reaches up and scratches the back of his neck and says, "Yeah, uh, I've been trying," in this voice like it hasn't been easy, like he can't stop thinking about it, and Olivia feels herself start getting hot and she swallows and maybe leans toward him a little bit more, accidentally, and says, "Well, we should probably try harder."

**

They're both prickling all over just from talking about it, it's bad enough to be thinking about it all the time but actually having it out there is making it ten times worse, and probably the prickling reminds them of the sex pollen too, which makes the whole thing even MORE intense, like it's spiraling up into a thing again, and probably they're both suddenly worried that stuff is still in their system! Lincoln looks at her, her face all close, and says, "Yeah," all quiet and intimate, and probably he accidentally looks at her mouth, and then Olivia accidentally looks at his mouth, and probably at that moment Charlie walks into the locker room, sees them there, and probably immediately starts to back out because he has totally been avoiding being alone with the two of them SO HARD. But probably Olivia sees him before he can, and she's like, "Hey, Charlie," because she knows exactly what he's doing, and then he has to come back in the room all sheepish and like, "Oh, uh, hey, I didn't see you two there." Even though also he's totally giving them the eye, because they're standing awfully close, what is going on in here, exactly.

**

They've all been worrying it's still in them, jerking off as much as they have been, getting so hot every time they think about what happened, it's the only explanation! Ugh, Lincoln steps away from Olivia really fast, barely glancing at Charlie, and he's probably like, "Hey, well, see you tomorrow," all gruff and whatever, and Olivia steps after him and says, "Lincoln, wait," because this is the first time they've talked since it happened and she misses him, she really wants them all to be friends again, it felt really good just to be near him, that's just friendship, right?! And she's like, "Charlie, me and Linc were talking, and I think we should all... talk," and Charlie kind of snorts and says, "About what?" aggressively ignoring it too, and okay, he's right, talking sucks, so Olivia smiles a little and says, "Okay, then, I think we should all drink."

**

Charlie looks at her all sharply and is like, "You don't drink." But Olivia just grins at him and says, "Maybe I want to start," and probably Charlie's been missing them both so bad too, it's awful to be together all day long and so miserable and awkward with each other, and maybe it'd be good for them just to go out and have a night together like they used to sometimes, just dinner or whatever, get back to normal. As long as Liv doesn't insist on talking about what happened, well, fine. Except also probably Charlie's really worried that Lincoln won't even want him there, he fucked him up the ASS and neither of them are gay, and Lincoln basically hasn't looked at him since, so probably Charlie shrugs and is like, "I'm game if you are," looking right at Lincoln, all wary and nervous.

**

Lincoln doesn't want to seem like he's less okay with it than Charlie, he can't let Charlie win, so he just shrugs back and raises his eyebrows and says "Hey, you know me," like he's up for anything, and they go to some dive bar and Olivia's like, "Okay, what doesn't taste disgusting?" and Lincoln orders her some sweet girly thing and probably gets the same thing for himself so she won't feel bad, a-and also because it's really good, and Charlie smirks at them and drinks whiskey, and probably it's not that hard to fall into their old rhythm and start talking about all the stuff they haven't talked about all week, just trying to pretend nothing ever happened, except probably Olivia and Lincoln are sitting together on one side of the booth and their legs keep touching and they're all hyperaware of each other and also Lincoln's dick twitches every time Charlie says a word.

**

He's been so tuned into Charlie's stupid, sexy voice all week, it's really a problem, and now with alcohol in the mix it's really gotten worse, and Liv is laughing and probably he can tell she's already buzzed, such a lightweight. Ugh I bet Charlie's having a lot of feelings just sitting where he can watch both of them, the light on Olivia's hair and how Lincoln keeps ducking his head toward her and his stupid dimples, and they're all so keyed up even though they're just talking like normal and relieved that they can do that again. Probably the more the night goes on the more Olivia's hand accidentally brushes Lincoln's, and probably her foot accidentally touches Charlie's under the table a bunch, and when the bar's closing Olivia's probably like, "Aww, I wanted another one of these! It's Friday night, we can't end already!" And maybe Lincoln's like, "Uh, well, I have the stuff to make those back at my place," and Charlie probably raises his eyebrows at him and says, "Really," and Lincoln's like, "Shut up," and Charlie makes a dumb face at him and Lincoln makes one back and his heart is beating really hard.

**

They all pile into a cab together and probably Olivia gets there first but Lincoln pulls her back and gets in first so he doesn't have to squeeze in next to Charlie, leg-touching awkward times aren't going to help his boner right now, and Olivia's like, "Such a gentleman," and he's like, "Hey, you're a liberated woman," and probably they get in a slap fight and Charlie's like, "Now, now, children," and Olivia probably ends up inviting the cab driver to come up for a drink, talking to him all seriously and like, "You should come, we need another person or else it could get awkward, because last time we were alone together, stuff happened," and Lincoln's like, "God, shut up," but laughing, and Charlie's staring out the window wanting to light things on fire with his mind.

**

Oh no, poor Charlie, he thought they weren't talking about that stuff, that was the deal!! Also he had probably been pretending to himself that nothing happened, it was fine, they could also just go have a drink and have it be no big deal, but now it's all back in his head again!! Haha like it ever left. Ugh probably Charlie has to pay the cab because everyone else is being a child, Lincoln and Olivia both all exuberant and drunk and probably a little bit handsy, at least with each other -- well, Olivia is probably also handsy with Charlie, which is not helping HIS boner situation -- and they're all giggly as they get up to Lincoln's apartment, and Charlie thought it might be awkward when they were up there, but Olivia's immediately like, "MAKE ME A DELICIOUS DRINK, LINCOLN," grabbing him by the hand and dragging him to the kitchen and Charlie follows them with his hands in his pockets, leaning against the doorway, watching the two of them get out the pomegranate juice or whatever thing no man should have in his kitchen. And maybe halfway through Olivia looks over at him, and she's like, "Why are you standing all the way over there? You scared?" And Charlie's probably all dryly like, "Well, we're alone together, I thought you were telling the cabbie that was a dangerous situation."

**

Olivia steps a little closer to him, pretending to be super cautious, then she comes all the way over and bumps against his side and she's like, "I think we'll be okay, unless Lincoln's apartment is full of crazy sex poison," and Lincoln's like, "How did you know, that's what this drink is called," and he grins and makes another stupid face and gives Olivia a glass of something red and sparkly and Charlie rolls his eyes and Lincoln's like, "You want one so bad right now," and Charlie's like, "You couldn't pay me enough to drink that," and Lincoln's like, "Pay you, you're the one that owes me, man," his eyes are sparkly and his dimples showing, and he's just joking but it makes Charlie's stomach tighten up, he does feel pretty bad, he got off light without getting fucked up the ass by anybody.

**

Charlie feels bad enough that he's probably like, "All right, all right," and holds his hand out for whatever disgusting drink, and Lincoln grins all wide, surprised and delighted, and hands him the one he made for himself, saying, "Excellent," and starting to make a third one, and as Charlie goes to drink it he's like, "If this drink IS crazy sex poison, you're the ones who're in for it anyway," smirking down into the drink, and Lincoln and Olivia both laugh, shocked and delighted again, they were NOT expecting Charlie to lighten up about things, but it probably feels good to be able to joke about it all, like it's not such a big deal. Maybe Olivia bumps Charlie's side again, her shoulder hot against his, and she's like, "I don't know, I had a pretty good time," all smirky and flirty and drunk.

**

Charlie's eyebrows shoot up and he says, "You did, huh?" smirking a little like she must really be wasted, she doesn't know what she's talking about, and Olivia says, "Yeah, I think about it all the time," and she almost sounds a little bit concerned saying it, looking back and forth between Charlie and Lincoln like she wants them to reassure her she's not the only one, and Charlie looks at Lincoln because he's not going to go first, and probably Lincoln takes a straight shot of rum from the bottle as he's making his girly drink and he says, "Me too," and then they're both looking at Charlie expectantly and probably he's like, "Not ALL the time," let's not be hyperbolic, okay, please. Olivia bites her lip and leans all heavily against Charlie's side, maybe putting her head on his shoulder, and she says all secretively, like it's such a relief to talk about it, "And every time I think about it, I just feel so hot, not just like normal hot, it's... more. Do you think it's still that stuff?" and Charlie swallows, feeling his skin prickle all over, but he's trying to hold it together, and he says, "I think you're drunk."

**

Charlie's trying to downplay it so much but Lincoln pipes up and is like, "Me too, uh, I feel -- not like normal too," all earnest and he's obviously drunk too, and Charlie knows exactly what they're both talking about, but let's not get carried away, and also why are they talking about this?! Probably he suddenly notices that his arm has come up around Liv's shoulders, and she's got her arm around his waist, and maybe his t-shirt has kind of rucked up a little so her hand's on his bare skin, sneaking up underneath, and everywhere she's touching him, all he can think about is fucking her every which way last time, and it really is not like normal hot. Maybe Charlie says all weakly, "I-I guess it could still be in our systems, we never really got it analyzed." Because probably they never told anyone about the, uh, SYMPTOMS, and maybe all the stuff had evaporated by the time they got it to the lab because it was so short-acting or whatever.

**

Liv's fingertips are playing with Charlie's hip bone where it cuts out all sharp, and Lincoln's staring at them so hard, his eyes going glassy, and Liv bites her lip and swallows hard, leaning more into Charlie so her boobs are pressed against his arm and he can feel her hot breath on his neck, and she says really quietly, "Maybe we should, just, a little more, just to make sure we get it all out," and Charlie doesn't say anything, just holds still all tense and lets her start to kiss his neck, closing his eyes, God, he hates them, they're so stupid, why are they doing this to him?! Except part of him probably starts thinking maybe they are still fucked up, that's the only explanation for wanting to do something so stupid and destructive! Olivia brushes her hand down to squeeze Charlie's cock through his jeans, and Charlie turns toward her and reaches for her hip, probably to push her away and sternly reprimand her, he's pretty sure, but then his hand lands on top of Lincoln's since he's come over to rub up against Liv's ass and kiss the side of her neck, and oh, goddammit, then.

**

They're just so fucked, Liv in between the two of them, and Charlie just gives in and starts kissing Liv for real, bumping her chin up to kiss her mouth, and his hands go up to her back, but Lincoln's right there and probably he just grabs Lincoln's ass, pulling him up against both of them, and they're all so close, Charlie can feel Lincoln's breath on his skin and Liv's making little noises into his mouth, and he's so, so hard, grinding it up against her belly, and Lincoln's doing the same thing against her ass, and it really has to be the sex pollen, there's no other explanation for how Charlie feels so out of control and turned on. He pulls back as Liv starts kissing down his jaw, and Lincoln's face is right there, his pupils all blown and black, and Charlie says all weakly, "It has to still be in our systems," and Lincoln nods a little bit and then presses forward to kiss Charlie, his mouth all masculine and hard and tasting like Lincoln and Charlie can feel his stubble, and it's so startling but it's also making Charlie so hard, and between them Liv mutters, "Oh my God."

**

Lincoln grabs them both by their arms and starts pulling them toward his bedroom, muttering, "C'mon, c'mon, fuck," and they're tripping over themselves trying to get there as soon as possible and get naked and keep kissing at the same time, probably they knock one of the glasses or bottles off the counter and it smashes behind them but none of them give it a second thought. They all go down on the bed in a tangle, probably they got their shirts off first and Liv's mouthing over Charlie's abs, licking along the ridges, getting his pants open, while Lincoln and Charlie are still kissing and Charlie's rubbing him through his jeans, and as soon as Liv gets Charlie's cock out she sucks it into her mouth all greedily, she's been wanting this so much, and he groans and reaches down and winds his hand up in her hair, trying to keep it loose but he can't help pulling a little and Liv just moans around him, and Lincoln means to move down the bed and start doing stuff to Liv but maybe he gets distracted on the way and ends up licking Charlie's balls while she's sucking his cock, oops.

**

Charlie's going crazy, squirming underneath the two of them, and probably Lincoln and Liv's tongues run into each other, and then they're kissing for a minute, Liv's hand fumbling to rub at Charlie's cock while they do, the two of them groaning into each other's mouths, and Charlie's probably like, "Hey," all commanding like when they're at work, and Liv and Lincoln break apart to laugh all breathless, and Liv dives back onto his cock, her mouth open. Oh nooo, what if one of them started playing with Charlie's asshole, maybe it would be Liv, I don't know if Lincoln would have the guts, even though Charlie owes him! Lincoln probably touches Charlie's abs some himself, though, just wanting to touch him, and then he moves his hand down Charlie's leg as he finally goes around to rub between Liv's legs, her moaning and spreading them, and Lincoln's craning his neck to watch her blow Charlie, all pressed up behind her getting so turned on just watching.

**

Totally, Liv would go for it, nobody got into Charlie's ass last time and it's been eating away at her, she wants them to have done everything together, maybe that's how to break the spell so they'll just go back to normal! She goes so slutty when Lincoln starts rubbing between her legs, arching her back and pushing her ass up and she pulls off Charlie's cock and moans, "Fuck me, Linc, I want you both inside me again," and Lincoln and Charlie both groan and swear and Lincoln gets their pants off all roughly and just shoves into her in one deep punch, and she's soaked and tight like he remembers, he's been dying to get back here, and Liv takes Charlie back down as far as she can, moaning around him, her eyelids fluttering, and probably Charlie pushes her head down without meaning to and Liv makes an irritated noise and pushes her fingertip into his ass for real and Charlie hisses and mutters, "Ah, fuck," and Lincoln chuckles all breathlessly and says, "Oh, is that too much, poor baby."

**

Charlie kind of shakes his head, annoyed and amused at once, and he's like, "Fuck you," and probably Lincoln's like, "On it," all pressed against Liv's back, fucking into her, looking over her shoulder down at Charlie, grinning at him all dimply, and they're all here together, it's so strange, and so strange not to be quite so out of their minds while they're doing this, Charlie feels so much more clear-headed and it's so much more like doing it with Liv and Lincoln instead of with two crazed sex maniacs, even though Charlie's still so turned on he can hardly stand it. Liv's still got her finger in his ass, and she takes his cock deep in her mouth and moves her finger in deeper, and it feels so weird, he can't believe he just shoved his cock into Lincoln before, how did he stand it? At first it just feels kind of wrong and intrusive, but then Liv sucks harder on his cock and crooks her finger up inside him at the same time, and she hits something crazy, Charlie bucks up into her mouth and says, "Fuck!" all sharp and loud, and Lincoln laughs all smirky and says, "I know, right?" 

**

Charlie didn't know that was there at all, he had no idea why Lincoln seemed to like it when he fucked him! He arches his back and hits his fist against the mattress, all overwhelmed, trying to keep ahold of himself and not spread his fucking legs like a girl, and he growls out, "So that's why you were begging me for more, you little shit," and Lincoln smirks and says, "In your dreams, Charlie boy," like he can trick everyone into not remember what a pathetic slut he was. Charlie's like, "Oh, yeah, you don't want me to rail that ass again right now?" and Lincoln's like, "Oh, you want to fuck me instead of Liv again and I'm still the fag here?" and Liv pulls her head up and says, "Girls, girls, you're both pretty."

**

That gets them to shut up for a second, but then Charlie mutters, "Lincoln's the prettiest," and Liv laughs and says, "True," smirking back at Lincoln, where he's still fucking into her, and then she crooks her finger back up into that place and sucks on the head of Charlie's cock again, and Charlie arches his back and lets out a stream of swears, he can't even stand it, oh God! It's got to be that evil sex stuff doing this to him, he's sure of it, he wouldn't like it otherwise, going crazy as Liv fucks her fingers into him a few more times, and then Liv probably pulls off his cock and says, all soft and private, "You want Lincoln to fuck you?" all gentle like she's not even making fun of him, just like she thinks he'd like it, and maybe she'd like to see that herself, and just the thought of it is so hot and shaming that Charlie's cock twitches and leaks a little and he just wants to fall into a hole.

**

Liv stops sucking Charlie's cock actively and just licks away the drops of precome all teasing, making Charlie clench his hands and thump the bed again, all violent and making Olivia shiver, clenching down on Lincoln's cock, and Lincoln's probably slowing down fucking her even though it's killing him, just thinking about fucking Charlie makes him want to shoot off already, but, God, why if Charlie really let him do it, he can't get off yet! Liv twists her fingers a little inside Charlie, tickling that spot and making him groan, and she says, "C'mon, Charlie, you can take it, you're not gonna let Lincoln show you up, are you?" and Charlie growls, "Fuck, he can do it, I don't fucking care," all dark bravado, Liv wriggles her way off Lincoln's cock and crawls up the bed all happy, tugging her hand away from Charlie's ass, moving up to kiss him just for a second before she starts pulling on his shoulders, saying, "Come here, come here," and she gets him on his hands and knees with his face buried in her cunt, stroking his head and making soothing noises down to him, saying, "Ohhhhh, good boy," and Lincoln's kneeling behind him on the bed not knowing what to do at all, oh god, he wishes that sex pollen were still in full swing, it made things so much easier.

**

Maybe Lincoln has lube in the bedside table for jerking off with, maybe he's been using it to finger himself ever since the sex pollen incident, whatever, shut up, and he's probably like, "Liv, drawer," and she fumbles it out, still stroking Charlie's head with her other hand as he starts lapping at her, groaning and saying, "Oh, good boy, that's my boy," again, and it's so hot watching Charlie get moved around like this, do whatever she tells him. Lincoln probably stalls a little bit lubing his cock up, but ugh, I wonder if he'd, like, read up on anal since then so he could finger himself better, and just in case, so he knows he should finger Charlie, and he starts pressing some lube inside Charlie's ass, but probably Charlie groans and mutters, "Goddammit, just fuck me already," he can't stand this foreplay, it's giving him so much time to think better of this and he just wants Lincoln's cock inside him, fuck, what's happened to him! Lincoln kind of half laughs, staring at Liv like, can you believe this, and she kind of makes a disbelieving face back at him, but then Charlie's back to eating her out and she groans and closes her eyes, burying her fingers back in his hair and saying, "Ohhhh, Charlie," and why is that so hot to Lincoln, God, okay, yeah, he wants to be inside Charlie, and he starts lining his cock up, his heart pounding like crazy.

**

Ugh, so he could finger himself better. Even though half the time I bet he ended up doing it all rough and dry so he could remember what it was like with Charlie just shoving into him. God, Charlie can't stand Lincoln treating him like a fucking girl, all careful and considerate, acting like they're going to make love tenderly, Liv and Lincoln both took it up the ass, he's just trying to even things up, he owes Lincoln for fucking him like that, Charlie Francis pays his debts! He's all braced and tense and his muscles are so strong and crazy, Lincoln can't even get in with him clenching down like that, he rubs his thumb against the crack of Charlie's ass and says, "You gotta relax," and Charlie snorts this harsh sound and mutters, "Yeah, fuck you," against Liv's cunt, like obviously there's no way, and Liv strokes her hand over his hair and down the back of his neck and says, "Be good, Charlie, be sweet like Lincoln was," and Lincoln makes a face at her and Charlie buries his face in the crook of her thigh and groans, "I fucking hate you," and takes a deep breath and tries to let himself go limp, and probably Lincoln was pushing to get in and when Charlie loosens up, he slides in faster than he meant to and mutters, "Oh, fuck, sorry, sorry!" and Charlie growls and hisses, "Just fucking do it."

**

God, Lincoln's halfway inside him now, feeling all thick and huge inside him, and it burns where Lincoln's in him, even though he's all lubed up, Charlie doesn't know how Lincoln took it with just spit on his cock. It's killing him that Lincoln's being so apologetic, though, shut up and do it, it'll be easier if they just get caught up in the moment instead of thinking about it all the time, and probably Charlie looks back over his shoulder all balefully at Lincoln, whose eyes are wide like he's feeling something crazy, and he's like, "I am doing it, just -- Christ, you're so fucking tight." But he pushes forward again, so Charlie groans and grits his teeth a little and shoves his face against Liv's skin again, and Liv's still petting him, watching the whole thing, and probably it's so crazy for her watching Charlie take that, she can see Lincoln's cock disappearing inside him and Lincoln's eyes fluttering closed and he's sweating, and then his balls are pressed up against Charlie's ass and he looks like he's never felt anything this good in his whole life, and ugh, maybe Charlie squirms a little bit, like he doesn't know how to feel about anything, and then maybe Charlie reaches down for his own cock, just needing some friction there, he's so turned on even though it hurts, fuck, Lincoln's cock's inside him, what the fuck is happening.

**

Oh, God, Lincoln doesn't know how to do this at all, he wishes they really were back on that stuff, it made everything so easy, being drunk isn't enough! He flexes his hips a little, moving in and out of Charlie just the slightest, most careful bit, and Charlie takes a deep snarling breath and glares over his shoulder and grits out, "Aw, Christ, just be a fucking man and fuck me already!" and Lincoln's getting pretty sick of his shit, okay, Lincoln's just trying to be a good friend here! He knows it's not going to kill Charlie, he and Liv both took it drier and harder than this, so probably he drags his cock out and shoves back in once, just to show Charlie, and Charlie groans and clutches harder on his dick and mutters, "Fuck yes," and okay, t-that was not the reaction Lincoln was expecting. Liv's eyes are all bright and wild looking at Lincoln, like she's so turned on, like he's being amazing, and Lincoln grabs onto Charlie's hips and fucks in deep again and says, "Oh, yeah, is that how you want it, you want to take it hard like a little bitch?" and Charlie mutters, "Careful with that shit," like he might kick Lincoln's ass if he goes too far, but whatever, Lincoln can feel him still jerking off.

**

Up until right now Lincoln probably thought Charlie was doing this, like, as a favor to him or out of some weird sense of fair play or whatever, but now he's pretty sure Charlie is into this, that he's really turned on right now because Lincoln has his dick up his ass, and that's changing the whole scenario of it for him. And even if Charlie wants to pretend he's too manly for Lincoln to say that shit to him, probably Lincoln noticed him jerk off harder when he did, like Lincoln saying that stuff really was turning him on, so whatever. Lincoln fucks into him hard again, long rough strokes, starting to get a rhythm going, and Charlie groans and drops his head down between his shoulder blades, muttering, "Fuck," and jerking off faster, and Lincoln's probably like, "Yeah, you like that?" and Charlie moans and kind of nods and mutters, "Yeah," sort of shamefacedly like he can't believe it, and probably Liv has started rubbing at her own clit now since no one else is paying attention to it, moving around a little on the bed so she can see better, Lincoln's cock pistoning in and out of Charlie's red open asshole.

**

Oh no, Liv crawls down next to Lincoln, kneeling by him so she can watch what he's seeing, and Lincoln mutters, "See that, Livvy, see how much he likes it?" and Liv says, "Uh-huh," all stupid with lust and still drunk, and she reaches out and rubs at Charlie's asshole, right above where Lincoln's fucking him, pressing a little like she might try to get her finger in too, and Charlie arches his back and mutters, "Ah, fuck," feeling like he wants to scream or cry, all emasculated, Lincoln using Charlie's special name for Liv while he's got his dick in Charlie's ass, and probably he can hear Lincoln and Olivia kissing behind his back and he fucking hates them, they suck, this isn't fair, she could at least jerk him off or something! And probably Lincoln's like, "Why'd you stop eating Liv out, don't you like pussy anymore, are you that much of a fag already?"

**

Charlie mutters, "Fuck you," he can't even think straight to come back with anything more clever, he couldn't concentrate on two things at once, see if Lincoln could eat Liv out while he was getting fucked up the ass for the first time! Liv probably laughs all low, though, and Charlie feels even more emasculated, especially as Lincoln shoves in harder and makes him groan and clench down, fuck, that feels good, Lincoln's probably found just the right angle so he's pounding right into Charlie's prostate and Charlie feels like he's totally lost control, precome dripping out of his cock, eyes prickling, it's all so intense and it feels so big and hard in his ass, and probably right then Liv says, "Here, Charlie," all soft and kind and then her hand is reaching for his dick, moving his out of the way and probably just as she starts tugging on it Lincoln fucks in even harder and faster and Charlie starts coming, harder than he ever has, clamping down on Lincoln's cock so hard it hurts.

**

Charlie clenching around him like that shocks Lincoln out of his sarcasm and he gasps all harsh, "Oh Jesus, oh fuck," and comes hard in Charlie's ass, curling down over him and pressing his forehead against Charlie's sweaty back, and they're both just panting for a minute, so wrecked, and Liv pulls her hand off Charlie's dick and lies back on the bed and sighs, muttering, "Great, now you're both useless to me," and she starts rubbing her clit again, squirming and frustrated, and probably Lincoln pulls it together enough to pull out of Charlie and lean down between Liv's legs, pushing her hand out of the way and shoving two fingers into her, crooking them up into her g-spot, sucking sloppily on her clit, and he feels so fucking manly all of a sudden, yeah, fuck, he'll get them both off.

**

Someone has to take charge of this threesome and take care of business! Charlie's probably rolling over on his back, still panting, and all red in the face and not knowing where to look, probably he throws his arm over his eyes and just lies there trying to get it together, he feels so wrung out and wrecked. And Lincoln is really going to town on Liv, just wanting to get her off fast, using his tongue and his fingers, and Liv's starting to make little gasping whimpering noises, but probably she reaches over for Charlie, saying, "Charlie, here," so that he looks up at her, and then she pulls him up to kiss him while Lincoln fingers her hard, and Charlie puts his hand up to cup her cheek and he feels a little better, kissing her all nice and sweet, her gasping into his mouth, fuck you guys, he still likes girls! Probably he reaches down to feel her boobs, too, playing with her nipples, and Liv moans a little and says, "Charlie," and that feels good to hear her say his name.

**

Probably Charlie pushes down lower on the bed and starts sucking on her tits, burying his face there where Liv's all soft and warm and comforting, and his teeth scrape over her nipple at the same time Lincoln's graze against her clit and she screams and comes, all slick and squeezing on Lincoln's fingers, and when she starts coming back to her body, she reaches for Charlie and pulls him back up and kisses him, murmuring his name and how hot he was getting fucked like that, how she wants him to fuck her next, and Lincoln crawls up the bed and flounces down on Liv's other side, nudging her all impatiently and be like, "Hey, I'm the one that got you off, don't I get kisses?"

**

Olivia laughs a little and rolls her eyes at him and says, "So demanding," but she leans in to kiss him anyway, all smiley, her hands on his cheeks, and probably Charlie's propped up on his elbow next to her, his hand on her stomach, stroking her idly with his thumb and watching the two of them. He probably feels a little better with her saying that was hot, at least a girl enjoyed it too, and they're all still so drunk and probably feeling a little giggly from letting off steam, or at least Lincoln and Olivia are, their foreheads pressed together. Lincoln keeps kissing her, probably moving to, like, funny loud mwah kisses, and Charlie's probably like, "All right, there, junior," reaching to pull Olivia back over, Lincoln can't be hogging her like that, and probably Charlie is trying to get Olivia to come over and kiss him but instead Lincoln lunges over Olivia and kisses Charlie first, hot and smirky and fast.


End file.
